midnight rose
by pinkrose25
Summary: amy parents left her. then she meets this sexy vampire shadow. shadow tells amy shes in grave danger can this couple servive and over come dangers
1. Chapter 1

Midnight rose

Red roses- the expression of sincere love with romantic feelings

Pink roses- thank you

Lilac roses- love at first sight

White roses -expressing wishful thoughts

Mid night roses- eternal love.

I loved him with all my heart .I could never give him up. He was the air I breathe. The keeper to my soul. He only holds the key to my heart. Without him I would die.

I was fifth teen at the time when my parents left me for dead. Hay mom where are we going. When I asked that she turned around, her face was soaked with tears hay mom what's wrong. She told me I love you so much don't you ever forget that. I won't was my reply. A few hours later I heard my mom cry my baby why, why my baby she my only child. I looked at my dad, why does he look so angry. Dad why is mom keep crying and why are you angry and what's going on? Amy! Shut up! I'm trying to save your life. We drove for a few more hours. I was half conscious when Dad told me to wake up. I could hear my mom sobbing in the background. I love you Amy he said he and both my mom hugged me and gave me a kiss. I almost forgot this here Amy. He gave me my suitcase and and he and my mom left me out in the rain. I walked a few miles in to town to find a nice hotel to stay at. I had a feeling somebody was watching me. That night I cried myself to sleep. In my mind so much was going on right. Why did they leave me why, why. What did I do? I cried until my eyes were swollen. Ahh I woke up the next morning. My dream was so disturbing. I went to tell my mom all about it and then I remember they were gone, gone away. My dream was about somebody who was impossibly beautiful that I was sure I loved.

Next chapter. Amy meets shadow things take a turn on her life.


	2. what shadowtold me

Mid night rose chapter 2# shadow finding

I don't know how long I've been out here. My hair is all messy, my fur full dirt. My eyes swollen from crying I smell like shit and it is raining like hell. I fell asleep in a hay stack. Later in the night I found it was raining and somebody was holding me. I let the strange parson take me to where they wanted I was too tired to do anything .since my parents left me I have nothing to live for. The stranger carried me to a house in the woods. Here he said handing me a towel and a t-shirt. Wait here, I waited a few minutes. He led me to a tub. When I took a hot bath I saw all of the dirt washed off my body. After that put on the t shirt the guy gave me. Amy is that you I thought I heard him say. Who are you I asked? None of your business who I am, more importantly you're safe. Thank you for the bath put I need to go. You're not going anywhere the crimson and ebony hedgehog growled at me. Don't rape me I said close to tears. I'm not. He lead me into a room, you're staying in here he said. I woke up the next morning I went down stairs, the ebony hedgehog was there making breakfast. The smell suddenly made my stomach growl. What's your name and why did you kidnapped me. Since you'll be staying here I will tell you my name, my name is shadow and I did not kidnapped you, I saved you. I'm Amy rose, Thank you for saving me I said as I started eating. How about we go shopping I said sure he said. After we went shopping I put on one of my outfits. I have to leave for a bit. Ok bye I SAID. I went to sleep I dreamed that shadow was eating something no somebody. I screamed myself awake. I was sweating like rain. Shadow was still gone. I went down stairs to grab something to eat. I went for a walk in town, then I noticed it go dark and I was on the wrong side of the town, wearing a velvet halter, and a black leather skirt, with heals. I saw a car pull up to me. Hay honey want to ride, no I'm not a prostitute. Oh ok you want a ride no I don't want a ride from you. The car left, I walked back to shadows house. Where were you he said angrily? I was taking a walk. Why didn't you tell me, I was worried? Sorry shadow gosh you sound like my dad. For a moment I saw a flicker of anger in his crimson eyes. After dinner I went straight to bed. The next morning after shadow came back from his walk. Shadow why don't you live with your parents? They died a long time ago I'm so sorry I asked, as I said that I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. After breakfast I went for a walk. As I walked deep in the forest I saw shadow with his fangs in a human's throat. Shadow oh my gosh shadow what did you do. Amy I'm so sorry you had to see this. Shadow what you are. Shadow put me in his arms and carried me off to his house. What I am about to tell you is a secret, I'm a vampire, but I don't want to be the kind that takes peoples life. So how do you eat I asked. Well I can eat people food but it doesn't feel me up so I drink a little of people blood but not enough to kill them. Shadow when you rescued me how did you know my name? I should tell you shouldn't I. I meet your parents a long time ago; you mean my parents are vampires. Yes shadow said. When your mom was carrying you she was a mortal.15 years ago when your mom gave birth to you that were the happiest day of my life. My father never mentioned you. Don't interrupt me Amy. I knew I had imprinted but I didn't want your parents to know. Your parents later found out, they too took you away from me. I was so angry, how could they take something that I loved, that I was willing to share with them. Later I realized it was wrong of me to do that, you were theirs, not mine I never really go over that. Amy do you want to know why your parents left you. Yes I said. They left you because you're in mortal danger Amy. Tomorrow I'm going to get some plane tickets so we can leave. That night I dreamed of shadows stories.


	3. taking a trip

Me:Hello welcome to midnight rose 3

Amy: welcome mr3, shadow don't you want to say something,

Shadow: welcome to the story

Sonic: are story starts off when Amy parents leave her

Me: sonic you're not in this story

Scrounge: get out sonic

Shadow: shut the hell up scourge

Scourge: why are we in this story, not like we're going to get paid?

Amy: shut up you two are taking most of the stories tome

Me: ok here we go

Dreams of an absolution belongs to Sega

Were going on a trip ch.3

"Shadow I'm ready" I said, ok Amy he replied. Where are we going I asked, were going to spagonia he said with a smirk on his face? That's the city of romance I said as I batted my eyelashes. Amy you're so cute he said, my whole face turned the color of his eyes, when he said that. When we landed I practically jumped out my seat, after the plane ride we went to a house in town, it was a simple house, but beautiful red bricked with white shutters, where we I asked are, we are a my friend silver and blazes house he said. There vampires too I asked, yep he said. The door opened before we had a chance to even get out the car, standing there was a violet cat and a silver hedgehog with gold eyes. ''Blaze, silver my good friends it's been so long'', shadow greeted them,'' this is amyrose''. ''Is this the same girl that stole you from us'',''the one that you talked about all the time'' said silver smiling at us. After lunch we went explore the whole town, it so beuteful, I said, not like you said shadow. That night shadow told me he wanted me to listen to a song he wrote me wrote me. You wrote me a song, I gasped of course I love you amyrose; shadow said I do too shadow.

In the nightlight do you see what you dreams, all your troubles are they all what they seem. Look around you, and then you my realize all the creature saw with the light, and so on and so on.

That was beautiful shadow I said close to tears. The next morning blaze and I went to the mall. ''So blaze are there any others like you'', I asked hopping not to be rude, yes she said we have some other friends and then the anmends, the anmends, I repeated. Yes this vampires are soulless killers, they want only death and blood, is that what's after me, I whispered. There leader is after you, he wants to feed on your blood to make him the strongest vampires known blaze whisper back, but don't worry Amy, well protect you. After that I meet some other vamps named rouge that was an ivory bat with aqua eyes, knuckles a crimson echidna, nights a deep purple cat with the eyes to mach, and a cobalt blue hedgehog with chocolate colored eyes named fang. Amy how about we get a house in adabat , ''but what about everybody'', shadow just laughed,'' Amy when you're a vampire you can run faster than the speed of sound''. The few weeks blaze, rouge, nights and I went to looking for a house, we stopped on this gorgeous house I was a beach house with five bed rooms with six bathrooms. I love this house I yelled in delight, when we got back to silver and blazes house I asked shadow could we buy the house, sure Amy anything you want.

Shadow: Well that was a stupid way to end the chapter

Me: shadow shut up (pull out killer 7)

Shadow :( pulls out tmp)

Amy: put the guns away says Amy (pulling out a rocket launcher)

Me: since the stories all about you I put my gun up

Shadow: I'm putting my gun up because she has a bigger one.

Amy, shadow, and i: please review

Shadow: or I well come to your house and it will be certains for you

Amy: don't threaten the viewers they might not review.

Me: sorry about what shadow said and review

All: until next time


End file.
